Frozen in Randomness-Hundred Challenge
by Jasmin Audra
Summary: This will be a One Hundred Chapter story all of oneshots including all the characters from Frozen and some of my own original characters! May be some Kristanna or other pairings. Details for the Hundred Challenge inside (see chapter 5 for information).
1. Shutter-outer Sister

So, I am doing this why? you may ask. My simple answer: Disney is epic! Enjoy.

I felt rejected. My parents were always worried about the shutter-outer sister that didn't care about anyone but herself and, all of the servants had been told not to tell me anything about what was wrong with Elsa.

She remembered all the fun that they used to have together and wanted to build a snowman again. She missed the cute carrot nose they used to put on every one of their beautiful creations and how the snow had actually gotten into the castle was still a mystery to Anna, but she still missed having her sister around, nonetheless.

"Marie!" I shouted, my chubby cheeks parting ways to make room for my widening mouth.

"Yes Princess?" the old maid asked.

"I want to build a snowman, will you go build one with me?" Anna asked.

The elderly maid looked uneasy and briskly turned her back and walked as quickly away as possible. Anna threw herself on the ground, laying one hand across her forehead in a dramatic movement.

Suddenly Anna jumped up. She ran down the hall towards the huge door that was always guarded by at least five guards. The door to the outside world, the door to adventure.

She curtsied and smiled at the guards, today there were ten, probably because of the snow that was falling silently outside. There was always much higher security on days like this, but Anna had no idea why.

She looked up at them with wide, innocent eyes. She stood up straight like her mother did when she was addressing the guards. "Daddy says I can go outside" I said.

I hoped that they didn't notice the small squeak that came out of my mouth when I had finished speaking. I had always had a naturally high voice anyways so it couldn't have been that obvious.

But the guards only chuckled and pushed me slightly away with the dull part of their spears.

I stuck my tongue out at them and stopped away. Maybe Elsa would come out today.  
~

Yet again Elsa had denied my invitation. Every day that I woke up to find snow on the ground I would try to sneak out of the castle and if my plans were thwarted (I had gotten to stick my head out of the window once, but other than that my plans were always thwarted) then I would go see if Elsa would build a snowman with me. The answer had always been... well, nothing. Not once had I gotten a reply from my anti-social sister from La La Land.

I liked to think that it was something adventurous that was happening, like during the day Elsa turned into a big monster, but deep down inside I knew it was just because she didn't like me anymore, I just didn't know why.

I ran into my bedroom and decided to skip dinner because it was always very awkward anyways. My parents would sit down and silently chew their food, giving each other worried looks, I didn't know why they were always so worried now, it's not like anyone was in danger. It was impossible to be in danger when you are being watched 24/7 and there was never any way to see your sister who is sitting somewhere in her bedroom just thinking about how much she hates her little sister.

Yup, that's how I think.  
And then I fell asleep, hoping for better luck the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So these are all just going to be one-shots in a lot of point of views. I am trying to do the hundred challenge where you write one hundred oneshots, anyways R&R! Constructive Criticism welcomed! (By the way, if you want to tell me which version of "Let it Go" you liked better, Demi or Idina's and I'll tell you mine next chapter!)


	2. Best Date Ever

**Okay, so everyone has been commenting on the Hundred oneshot challenge. So, if anyone wants to do it also here is pretty much how you do it.**  
**1. You write One hundred oneshots obviously**  
**2. You have to finish it in ONE year, and then after the one year is up you see how many chapters you got finished. The more the merrier.**  
**3. You have to be committed, but you have to have FUN too!**  
**So if anyone wants to do it by all means, do it with me and we can all compare at the end of the year.**

"So, how did your sister get those powers again?" Kristoff asked me.

"Kristoff, I've told you before," I giggled. "I don't know, maybe a genetic thing or something."

He looked at me, his brown eyes mixing with mine. He laughed suddenly after a few seconds of looking at me.

"What?" I asked, smoothing a few loose strands of hair down that were flying off of my head.

"No, it's not your hair, just... something Sven said" Kristoff answered.

I shrugged and put my feet up on Kristoff's sled as we sat and watched the moon from a cliff on the North Mountain. Kristoff had begun to let me put my feet up on his sled, (considering I had bought it for him) but he still cringed when I put my small feet up on the edge of the sled.

"Wait- you talk to Sven?" I asked him. I had remembered him singing about Reindeer's being better than people, but I didn't actually think he believed that Sven could talk.

"Well, yeah I've spent most of my life with Sven as my only friend, I mean somewhere along the way I must have convinced myself he could talk" he said and he smiled.

"Well, what did the talking Reindeer say to you this time?" I asked.

"I don't think I should tell you" Kristoff joked, jumping off of the sled and running into the forest. I jumped out after him and chased him. Soon I had gotten a snowball to the face and had fallen on the ground and Kristoff immediately came out from a tree, his face worried-looking.

"Anna did I hurt you?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff," I said, acting as if I was seriously hurt. "I'm great!" I slammed a huge snowball in his face, getting up and running away.  
Kristoff followed after me, muttering something about "can't believe I fell for that..." I laughed and jumped back into the sled.  
We stared up at the stars. "Kristoff tell me about ice" I said.

"Well- it's hard to explain. I think that's why I like it, a little bit mysterious and unpredictable, sort of like you, minus the mysterious part" Kristoff sighed.

"Are you hinting that I'm not mysterious enough?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Well, you speak whatever is on your mind and there is no mystery about what you're thinking. You're an open book, but nobody has any idea what you're going to say or do until you've done it" Kristoff said quickly, as if he was worried about my reaction.

I laughed. "You sound like Elsa."

"How are things going between you two?" Kristoff asked me.

"Fine, I guess, I mean it's going to take time to become the same as we were before, but there's definitely been a change from when she was shutting me out" I answered, laying my head across his shoulder.

Kristoff stroked the part of my hair that used to have one white streak in it. When Elsa had unfrozen me the white streak had disappeared, leaving my hair completely red, which was fine by me. I just wouldn't have to remember that time of fear and uncertainty.

"Do you miss before, when you were- you know, alone?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes I wish I could just have some time alone with Sven, just like the good old days, but I still think it's great to be able to learn the art of "socialization"" he said.

I laughed. I felt myself slowly drifting into the dark, comfortable abyss that is sleep, but shook myself awake, reminding myself that I had to stay awake for Kristoff.

"Are you sleepy?" he slowly whispered. I could feel his breath on my forehead.

"Yes, are you kidding me?'' I tucked my feet up onto the seat of the sled.

"Go to sleep, I'll bring you home" he said and he slowly kissed my forehead and I fell under a deep sleep.

Best. Date. Ever.

**I'm not sure. Was that too fluffy? Please tell me if you think so. I decided that asking a question at the end of each chapter is a great way to learn what people like to read about so I'm going to do it every chapter.**  
**Do you think Anna and Hans would have worked out? (Please keep you Kristanna opinions out, I would like to know if you thought Hans and Anna would have been a cute couple)**  
**I thought Idina Mendel's version was better, even though Demi's was "Radio-friendly" so to speak. R&R!**


	3. The Makeover Prank

**Thanks Lord Destoryer (Guest)! I appreciate your honesty with the question that was asked, although ouch, that hurt! I sort of meant if Hans hadn't been evil and if he wasn't a huge sadistic dude. I meant like personality-wise would they have been perfect for each other if Hans had really cared about Anna, but thanks! So here it is! This chapter is in third person, I only prefer first person in Anna's POV, I don't know why...**

Elsa flopped on her bed, her door wide open. It was great to be best friends with Anna again, and Anna had promised to come in and do some "girl treatments" with her that night.

Elsa waited a few minutes and finally Anna walked in, slowly coaxing Sven towards Elsa's door.

"What on earth are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I'm getting you ready for your makeover" Anna said, a huge, pleased smile across her face.

"And what does Sven have to do with this? How'd you even get him into the castle anyways?" Elsa asked.

"Persuasion" was Anna's simple answer.

Elsa rolled her eyes and took the carrot that Anna was trying to get Sven into the room with. "Here buddy, come on" Elsa soothed, waiting for the reindeer to obey.

Sven charged into the room, slightly breaking the doorframe with the sled he was pulling behind him. Elsa surveyed the items packed onto the sled. Buckets of brown stuff, clear yellow stuff, and something that looked sort of like oatmeal, only dry and cucumbers. There were many things that Elsa could not identify.

"Okay, lay down on the ground" Anna said, smiling an adorable smile.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, laughing at her younger sister's antics.

"You heard me, get on the ground" Anna demanded, crossing her arms.

"Okay then" Elsa said, laying down on the ground.

Anna pulled a towel off of the sled and threw it across Elsa from her neck all the way down to her feet. She then pulled out the bucket of brown stuff.

"This might be cold" Anna said and she dumped the stuff on top of Elsa's face with a small, guilty laugh.

"Ugh, what is this stuff, it smells!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to sit up, but Anna held her down.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Anna said and she reached inside of the sled again and pulled out two clothespins and snapped both onto Elsa and her own noses.

She then pulled out the bucket of clear yellow stuff. "This is going to be sticky and cold" Anna said, her voice distorted because of the clothespin.

She dumped the bucket yet again onto her face, some of it dripping into her mouth along with the brown stuff. "Eew, this tastes disgusting, get it out, get it out!" Elsa freaked out.

Anna laughed. "I'm afraid I didn't bring anything to help with that" she answered.

Anna pulled out the cucumbers and the oatmealish-stuff and slowly sprinkled the oatmealish-stuff across her face and covered her eyes with the cucumbers. "Okay, you can sit up now" Anna said, sounding very proud of herself, even with the clothespin on.

"What are we doing now?" Elsa asked, hoping the torture would stop.

"Well... you are going to let that stuff dry on your face and we are going to do your hair" Anna said.

Elsa groaned, but sat up at the command of her sister. Elsa could feel Anna spreading something thick and creamy throughout her hair, but couldn't smell it because of the clothespin.

"What are you doing back there?" Elsa asked and was surprised by how weird her voice sounded. While she hadn't been paying attention to her voice earlier the utter silence besides Sven's occasional grunt, or ground-pawing.

"Well, the people from the kitchen came up with this amazing stuff that they call glue. It makes things stick together and I figured it would be perfect for keeping your hair in place when I do the treatment" Anna said, not really paying attention to what she was doing.

Then Elsa heard a third voice. "Anna, what happened to..." the voice of Kristoff trailed off.

"Found him" Anna said with a small nervous laugh and Elsa held in a smile because the stuff was starting to harden on her face and she did not want to learn the uncomfortability of smiling with a hard face.

"What are you doing to Elsa?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I'm turning her into a proper girl" Anna said proudly.

"Umm... Anna, I don't think that..." Kristoff began but Anna shhed him.

"Anna, what's going on?" Elsa asked, suspicious.

"Uh, nothing I'll be right back" Anna said nervously. Elsa could imagine her breaking a sweat this very minute, considering the tone of her voice.  
"Anna!" Elsa said dangerously.

"It's okay, just don't freeze anything while we're gone" Kristoff shouted as he slammed the door shut.

Those two, Elsa thought and she began to move her head, but realized she couldn't. She reached behind her head and felt her scalp it was all dried up and crusty. Elsa stood up abruptly and felt her way to the door as furiously as possible.

Anna's plan was going perfectly.

The minute Elsa exited the room Kristoff grabbed her and ran down the hall, full speed ahead. "Sorry Elsa, this was all Anna's idea" Kristoff said and he finally set her down.

With difficulty Elsa opened her crusted eyes and saw the complete kingdom of Arendelle standing and laughing, including Anna.

Elsa chased after her sister and Anna just laughed and took the huge snowball that Elsa had created and thrown at her.

Oh boy do sisters love each other.

**What do you think? Two chapters in one day Woohoo! So, since last chapter's question was not as sucessful... What was your favorite line in the WHOLE movie? Also, fun fact, did you know Frozen is the most successful Disney movie since The Lion King! R&R!** **The more reviews I get the more I update, just look at what happened today!**


	4. Erik and the Reindeer

**Okay, sorry for the late update guys, but I was having a wireless connection problem. Turns out I just needed to flip a switch on my laptop. Haha. Anyways, enjoy, I don't know what this chapter is going to be on yet, but I'm just going to wing it. I've had a break through! Okay, here it goes. :)**

I stepped slowly towards the approaching animal. He sniffed at my hand and I giggled slightly, but very quietly. I didn't want to scare him away.

"Hi buddy" I said and the animal got even closer than he was before. I wanted to reach out and pet him, but my father had always told me that the number one rule of befriending an animal; Never, ever make any of your demeanor seem like a challenge.

I sat down on the cold, early morning grass that still had frost covering it. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked him.

I then heard a rustle from behind me. The small reindeer backed back into the bush he had come from. I turned and saw a huge man looming above me. My brother's cousin, Erik was standing with a scowl on his face. I had never seen that man smile, not even at his own jokes.

I stood up hurriedly. "What are you doing?" Erik asked me in his deep, gruff voice. All of the rest of our family members were always smiling. In fact, all the ice men were always smiling, but Erik was not a regular ice man.

His father (my father's uncle) had died in a rockslide on the North Mountain. His mother had died during child birth for his younger sister, who hadn't even made it because of the lack of food during the freezing temperatures.

He had no family and was forced to come stay with our family. He would follow me around and be really nasty whenever I asked my father if I could help harvest ice. Of course the answer was always no, but one day I would eventually grow up to be the best ice-harvester in the kingdom.

"Nothing I was just... looking at the- the grass, yeah the grass" I stuttered. I had never been completely alone with him, except for once. I was three and he commented on how I was the only child with blonde hair. When my mother heard this she demanded that he take care of me while she went looking for my father.

He had left me down on our bear-coat carpet and I had cried the whole time. When my mother got back... well you can imagine that she had a few choice words for him.

He snickered. "Just like your father. Don't care 'bout nothin' but nature" he said.

I stood up. "He does not only care about nature!" I said. My cheeks were turning even brighter than they had been with the cold. I knew that it was a really silly thing to be arguing about, I mean seriously, nature? Oh well, I was already in way past my head anyways.

"Yeah, he don't even care about his ugly-lookin' son, that's why he never lets you harvest the ice, the ice would crack if it saw your face and you would ruin the whole place with your face" he taunted.

Suddenly I felt movement behind me and the reindeer that I had been trying to pet came charging out. He slammed into Erik, but it probably felt like nothing to the 6' 7" foot man. He simply growled and picked the reindeer up by the slowly growing horns.

"Aww... look at the cute little reindeer. Is this your only friend? How proud your father would be if he found out the only friend you could make was a weak, pathetic reindeer" Erik said.

Then suddenly the reindeer picked up his back hooves and slammed them into Erik's gut repeatedly, trying to make him release him. He finally let go of the growing reindeer's horns and ran off, holding his stomach.

"I've found out what I'm going to name you," I said to the reindeer with a smile. "Your name will be Sven and you'll be my best friend."

Then I gave the small reindeer a hug and I know that if he had been able to hug me, he would have. I know that, because that's what best friends do.

**Sorry, was that a little too fluffy and overdone? I'm really sorry this is short. I was absent and really needed to catch up on stuff. Anyways question... What is one thing that your best friend has done for you to make you really happy? I think my favorite line was... "I mean it's crazy/what?/ we finish eacother's/ sandwhiches/ That's what I was gonna say!" Was it too short? I think it was more of a drabble. Anyways, R&R! (By the way, Sven means young man or young warrior in Scandinavian- where the name is derived from)  
**


	5. Hundred Challenge

**Okay, so the Hundred challenge.**  
**This is a challenge consisting of three things.**  
**1) writing (duh)**  
**2) Oneshots**  
**3) FUN!**  
**So here is pretty much how it works...**  
**You start it and before anyone reads on THIS TAKES COMMITMENT! If you don't have enough time for writing then is it really worth it?**  
**Okay, so you have to write one hundred one-shots by the end of the year, the more chapters you get the more points you get at the end of the year. Those who do not make the one hundred mark will get special honors for trying. The person with the most chapters at the end of the year wins. So rules...**  
**1. You can not copy someone else's idea.**  
**2. You have to use at least both Anna and Elsa in your oneshots, but the more characters you use the better (I am going to try to use EVERY single character in the movie)**  
**3. You have to reach 100 chapters**  
**4. Every chapter has to be over 250 words. I am really setting the standard low with this, but if you think that you can have over 500 per chapter then that's even better**  
**5. HAVE FUN!**  
**So, at the end the top three people with the most chapters will be voted on for the best entry.**  
**NOTICE: I will be entering my own contest for fun, but my story does not count, no matter how many chapters I enter. Okay, so I would really like it if 25 people could do this with me, and you do have the whole year to start it so take your time, although I suggest you get started.**

**Thanks, **  
**Jasmin**


	6. Questionable Love Part One

**Sorry, haven't updated in a long time because I have been very busy with all this other stuff... I am really sorry, but I also haven't been very motivated. Anyways, I wanted to do something sort of AU-ish, I don't know why, I just did.**

I stood in the front of the room, watching as my sister made conversation with the people around her. Oh, how I wished that I could be like her- no powers to hide, no responsibilities as queen. I could be myself.

I let my mind drift off until somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned to go tell the person to excuse me, but I couldn't because I had been engaged in a dance with a young man. He had green eyes that shimmered like emeralds underneath his perfectly shaped eyebrows. His hair was combed back, perfectly parted in the middle.

I wanted to pull away, but I found myself unable to pull myself away from the handsome young man before me. "Good evening Queen Elsa" he said in a voice as silky as honey.

I simply smiled and said something along the lines of "yes it most certainly is." He smiled at me and twirled me around.

"I'm John" he said, flashing his pearly whites at me. I wanted to melt, but I knew that any relationships- with my sister or anyone else- was sure to just end with someone getting hurt. Everyone had ripped their attention from their on dancing and were now watching us and I snatched my hand out of his and walked back up to the front of the room.

"I don't feel up to this at this point in time" I said coldly, although all I wanted to do was to dance with John all night.

After the crowd had dispersed he ran up to me, the people milling around us. "I don't know if I did something wrong or-" John began.

I interrupted him. "You have done nothing wrong, I just do not feel ready for a relationship yet."

He looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes and I wished more than ever that I didn't have any powers.

I was about to turn away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door that led outside. I tried to make sure that I had a good grip on my glove so it wouldn't accidentally slip off.

I expected there to be a sharp pain when I left the comfort of inside, but there wasn't. It was warm, but I could not feel it, all I felt was coldness and I wished that this guy would just leave me alone, but at the same time I loved the way he was gentle and kind and... I felt as if I was going to die with my overwhelmed emotions, but I had to stand firm in my decision.

"I can not have a relationship with anyone at this-" I began, but this time he interrupted me.

"Look" he said.

I looked up and saw the sun slowly setting in the west. The sky had become more like an artist's palette with pink and orange and yellow. It was so beautiful.

"This is one of the most beautiful things your eyes will lay sight on if you stay locked up in your room for your whole life" John said to me.

I looked towards him. The last light from the sun was shining on his face. I wanted to be with him, I really did, but I knew that no matter what it was impossible, there was no way we could ever be together.

"How do you know?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Your sister is truly hurt by your absence" John said.

I looked at him and stood up abruptly. "You do not know me, so please just stay away!" I said loudly and stormed away, back into the palace.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry 'bout that, I guess I just wanted to make it a continuation. Anyways, I had a request to pair Elsa up with someone without powers and not related to Hans, so I decided to do that.**

**Question (more of a trivia really)**

**What is the difference (in your words) between a castle and a palace?**

**R&R**


	7. Questionable Love Part Two

**Wow guys, one review? No offense, but this is getting really hard to do with no constructive criticism and no ideas. Anyways, I'm going to write this chapter and hopefully you guys will enjoy. Remember, this is an AU and is not intended to be anything like the movie.**

I was laying down on my bed, crying over the loss of my only shot at love. Then again it wasn't even anything when it had begun so I didn't know why I was so upset about it, I tried to convince myself to head back down, but I couldn't do it.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I didn't want anyone in my room right now while I was in this emotional state. "Go away!" I said, shoving my face into my pillow.

But the person walked in anyways and soon I felt the weight of someone else plopping down on the edge of my bed. "Elsa-" it was Anna's voice.

"Anna, just go away!" I said.

"No, I want to know why you're upset!" she snapped rebelliously.

"Anna, you don't understand and you never will, so just go and be with people who can actually love you!" I shouted at her, sitting up with tears streaming down my face.

Anna looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "You're the worst sister and friend that anyone could ever have!" Anna said and stormed out, leaving the door open.

I flung my head back down on the bed and sobbed into my pillow, frost slowly creeping up my sheets and onto my pillow. Soon the whole room was surrounded by ice and snow, the producer still crying, her tears freezing as they dripped down her face.

What felt like hours later there was a creak of the floorboards outside the door and the shocked gasp of a male. "It's ice-" there came a mutter from the hall.

I slowly peeked up and looked into the face of John who was looking at me with confusion and almost a hint of fear. I crinkled up my nose the way I do when I'm upset. "Just go away!" I said.

John rushed to my side, slightly slipping on the ice. "Look, Elsa, this... this is amazing that you can do this, you have a gift!" he exclaimed.

I looked up. "It's not a gift, it's a curse. My younger sister Anna suffered because of it" I said with a sniffle, my face probably covered with red blotches.

"But look at what beautiful things you have made" John comforted me, looking around at the icicles hanging from the walls and the frost covering the windows. There was a light amount of snow on the ground, covering the slippery, perfectly smooth ice below.

I smiled at my creations. I was proud of them, but I was too afraid of what they could do if I couldn't conceal my emotions.

"But think of what horrible things that could happen if I don't control my emotions and conceal them" I said.

John looked at me. "You don't need to conceal your feelings, sure, you need to keep them under control, but that doesn't mean you can't express them and try to work them out" he said.

"You're right!" I exclaimed and stood up quickly. "I'll be right back!"

"Wait, where are you going?" John shouted tomy retreating back.

"I have to go talk to my sister!" I shouted back to him, running down the halls, with no usual frost following me.

I rushed down the halls, trying to find our old room. When I had moved out of our room to get my own room Anna had gotten the entire room to herself, but it had been so long since I had been there, let alone roamed the halls, that I had forgotten the exact location of our room, but soon I found the door with pink flowers embedded into the frame and two large brass door knobs that had always smelled strangely similar to cinnamon.

I rushed in and found Anna looking up at a small painting of us when we had been young, the only one in the whole castle. The only thing I had left behind when I had moved out of our room and it was still hanging lonely on the far wall.

I assumed that Anna didn't allow anyone to dust it because she wanted to preserve the memory because the wall seemed to have a thick layer of dust on it.

"Anna" I whispered to the small girl laying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

She turned sideways to face me, but kept the same blank look. "All I ever wanted was a friend, but you never wanted to be mine" she whispered.

Tears began to slip down her cheeks and I couldn't help but shed one myself, even though I did want to be her friend. "Anna, I need to show you something" I said.

She looked at me for the first time and nodded, telling me I could begin. I took a deep breath and opened up the palm of my hand, a small orb of snow forming in it, snowflakes floating aimlessly around it. Anna's eyes widened.

"This is why I could never build a snowman with you, these powers... I can't control them and sometimes bad things can happen... like this" I said, stepping forward and stroking Anna's white piece of hair.

"Oh, Elsa, you should have told me!" Anna said, a smile splitting across her face and she jumped up and hugged and for once I knew that everything would be all right.

**So, I thought that was a little sweet. I am listening to the Frozen Soundtrack right now, pretty cool, huh? I love Frozen. Question...**

**Should I do a continuation with Elsa and John, or not? I might have like a few moments with Elsa and John here and there, but I want to know if Elsohn is really approved by the masses.**

**R&R!**


	8. Olaf's Companionship

**Sorry about the late update, I really** **need to develop a schedule for this because I am determined to finish! Anyways, the month of March is a little hectic, so I may not be very constant with my updates, but I hope to have a schedule developed by April. If anyone has any requests on characters they want me to do, please tell me!**

Olaf waddled over the hill and looked at the sun slowly fading on the horizon. He reached out towards it as if he could actually touch it if he stretched far enough; who knows, maybe Olaf thought he could.

He sighed and turned away from the bright light that was leaving for like the seventh time in the past week. He was lonely, no doubt about it and was ready to ask Elsa for a companion. The queen had been ruling happily for the past two years, but rarely ever caused snow for anyone to enjoy because she was too pressed with orders of the court.

He knew there was a great chance he would be denied, but he decided that some things cannot change, but if he doesn't try he'll never know.

He waddled back to Arendelle with new-found hope, looking forward to getting a new friend that would understand what it was like being a snowman in winter; somebody he could talk to! Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had always been good company, but it was hard to hang out with them now because Anna and Kristoff were "bound together by love," or whatever Elsa said.

The walk dragged on for what seemed like hours for the anxious snowman, but once he reached the palace he found it in complete and utter silence, and not a breathing object in sight. He dragged himself, breathless up the stairs to Elsa's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a soft yet powerful voice from the other side of the door.

Olaf walked in, his usual cheery self until he saw Elsa. She was sitting at her desk crying about something. "Oh, did I do something, I am very sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm really nice when you get to know me" he said in his usual, unintentionally humorous voice.

Elsa chuckled slightly. "It's fine Olaf, it is just a little more stressful being queen than I thought it was going to be" she said as some frozen tears clattered onto her desk. Sometimes Elsa still had the moments when she would have a little flare up and would freeze a few things, but never anything really important.

"Okay, I just came to ask you if- maybe I could have a friend to, you know, spend time with because Kristoff and Anna are all googly-eyed most of the time" he paused and mimicked the faces that they made which caused Elsa to slightly laugh.

"Of course I'll make you a little snowman girlfriend" Elsa said.

"Like Kristoff and Anna?" Olaf asked with delight, jogging a little in place.

"Sure" Elsa said and with the flick of her wrist standing before them was a girl snowman that looked slightly like Olaf only with a straighter nose and a small bow on her few pine needle hairs.

"She's beautiful!" Olaf said in awe.

Elsa laughed as the girl snowman sprung to life and said "Hi I'm Olivia and I like warm hugs!"

Olaf laughed in glee and ran over to Olivia, wrapping her in the warmest hug in the history in the entire world, or at least, that's what was running through Olaf and Olivia's minds.

"Unlimited, together we're unlimited!" Olivia shouted and grabbed Olaf's hand, dragging him out the door to go run through the palace hallways.

After about twenty minutes Olaf had collapsed on the ground and Olivia was trying to pull him back up. Olaf soon tried to pull Olivia down with him but she had exclaimed, "Hey, you can't pull me down!"

They ran into Anna and Kristoff some time after that who had stared at the new snow-woman in surprise, but Anna got over more quickly than Kristoff. "Hi, I'm Anna" she said to Olivia who had smiled and pulled Olaf back down the way they had come.

The evening had gone very smoothly until it began to snow lightly. Elsa must have been very stressed because she had never made it snow at night since the Great Freeze. Olivia had looked out the window longingly and then turned to Olaf.

"I need to leave" she said suddenly.

Olaf looked at her strangely, squinting his eyes and tilting his head to express his confusion. "Olivia, I think you're having delusions of grandeur" he answered her in his funny tone of voice.

"Well, I don't like your games, mine are so different from yours and it is really annoying when I have to play by the rules of someone else's game" she said with certainty.

Olaf nodded in understanding and slowly led Olivia to the door. Before she left she turned to Olaf in a last farewell and he said "I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this" Olaf said to her.

"I hope it brings you bliss, and peace, and quiet; I hope you get it" Olivia said.

"I hope you don't live to regret it" Olaf said.

"I hope you're happy!" the two said simultaneously and they shared a last giggle and farewell as the door was closed on the only friend Olaf had who actually understood him. He turned around to go talk to Elsa when he found himself face to face with the carrot-eating monster that was Sven.

Olaf took off running, but Sven chased after him. Who brings reindeers into palaces anyways?

**Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry guys, but this is my favorite that I've written so far... Did anyone notice the Defying Gravity lyrics I used? If not, go back and check, I hid a few here and there.**

**Question: Who should I do next? **

**R&R!**


End file.
